This application claims the benefit of Korean patent Application No. 10-2004-0006592, filed on Feb. 2, 2004, which is incorporated herein in its entirety by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an Ir compound and an organic electroluminescent device using the same, and more particularly, an Ir-containing organic metal based blue phosphorescent compound for an organic electroluminescent device, a method of manufacturing the same, and an organic electroluminescent device using the Ir compound.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional organic electroluminescent (EL) device, an anode is formed on a substrate. A hole transporting layer, a light emitting layer, an electron transporting layer, and a cathode are sequentially deposited on the anode. The hole transporting layer, the light emitting layer, and the electron transporting layer are each made from an organic compound.
When a voltage is applied to the anode and the cathode, holes from the anode migrate toward the emission layer via the hole transport layer. Electrons from the cathode are injected into the light-emitting layer via the electron transport layer. Thereafter, the electrons and the holes recombine with each other at the emission layer to generate excitons. When the excitons are converted from an excited state to a ground state, a fluorescent molecule of the emission layer emits light, which displays an image. Light emission through conversion from a single excited state (S1) to a ground state (SO) is fluorescence, and light emission through conversion from a triplet excited state (T1) to a ground state (SO) is phosphorescence.
With respect to fluorescence, the proportion of singlet excited state is 25% (the proportion of triplet excited state is 75), and thus, there is a limitation on light emission efficiency. On the other hand, with respect to phosphorescence, the proportion of the triplet excited state and the singlet excited state may be 75% and 25%, respectively. Therefore, a theoretical internal quantum efficiency may reach 100%.
Light-emitting materials using T1 are being developed. For example, Princeton University and South California University have presented phosphorescent materials using an Ir compound and a platinum compound [Sergey Lamansky et al. Inorg. Chem., 40, 1704-1711, 2001 and J. Am. Chem. Soc., 123, 4304-4312, 2001]. Similarly, (4,6-F2ppy)2Irpic [Chihaya Adachi et al. Appl. Phys. Lett., 79, 2082-2084, 2001] and an Ir compound with a fluorinated ppy ligand [Vladimir V. Grushin etc. Chem. Commun., 1494-1495, 2001] have been introduced as a blue light-emitting material. However, (4,6-F2ppy) 2Irpic emits light with a blue sky region. Additionally, the shoulder peak of (4,6-F2ppy)2Irpic is large, thereby increasing the y value of color purity in the NTSC chromaticity diagram. Until now, a proper host material has not been developed for blue light emitting material. As a result, blue light emitting material has low efficiency and short lifetime compared to red and green phosphorescent materials. Therefore, a blue light emitting material with dark blue light emitting characteristics, high efficiency, and long lifetime, is needed.